


Sorrow

by Newget



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget/pseuds/Newget
Summary: They had been through trials and tribulations greater than this, but this will surely push them as they avenge the man that has caused them so much grief.





	1. Prologue

It burned as she took a slow drag on her cigarette. She deserved to feel this with the way circumstances turned out. How could things come to end up like this? This has left her worse than the loss of Aquarius, but it was him. 

Sitting on the counter in the dim kitchen, all alone. Looking longingly out the window, as if he was going to show up on their doorstep.

How many thoughts could plague her enough to ebb her out of this house? That was another thought that crossed Lucy's mind as she watched the snow fall. This moment in time was not going to be or turn out to be something that she found comforting ever again.

She stamped out the cigarette before taking another puff, as one of her last happy and bearable recollections passed her mind.

* * *

__

Due to an illness she incurred from Team Natsu's last mission, Lucy was not able to go on another disaster in the making. However many times she hoped their missions would succeed without damage, it never happened. 

__

__

As soon as she saw him walking up the path in the woods, Lucy threw the door open hollering, "Welcome home!" A great smile passed her face as her bare feet carried her towards his cloaked figure.

 __

__

All she could see was his alabaster smile through the shadow of his hood as she approached him. Lucy soon slammed into him, sending them in a tumbling and laughing mess when they hit the ground. The autumn leaves crunching under them, releasing the scent of the woods as they rolled over the ground. "That's a welcome I wasn't expecting. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Gray chuckled.

__

__

"You know I couldn't wait for your return. You didn't have to have a welcome at all.", Lucy teased him in return.

__

__

"Hey now, I never said that.", he pouted and squeezed her waist. "But I can imagine a different welcome." Grey gave her a sinister smile as he flipped them over, straddling her as he started to poke her sides.

__

__

Lucy boisterously burst out into a fit of laughter, struggling as she tried to get him off of her. "U-Uncle!...U...Uncle!" He continued to tickle her as she squealed,"I'm going to pee!"

__

__

"You know that Uncle isn't my name." Gray laughed, slowing his continued his assault on her. "F-Fine. Pl-Please stop Gray." The moment Lucy uttered his name, he rolled off of her, wearing a smug grin on his face. He sat by her side, tugging her shirt down. 

__

__

Her pale hand smacked his own away, before she sat up."You know that wasn't fair at all," now it was her turn to pout,"I was practically defenseless." 

__

__

The ice mage stood, shaking his head at her."You were the one who attacked first,” he chided. Gray helped her up, wrapping an arm around her as they started on their way back to their small cottage. 

__

__

Lucy looked away, not ready to admit her defeat. "Like I said earlier, I didn't have to welcome you back at all."

__

__

Gray stopped and grabbed her by the chin, looking down at her as she turned her head. "Fine, you win," He caught her in a quick kiss,"but only for now." Lucy's face began to turn red as she pushed him away.

__

__

"You can't be kissing me! I'm sick!" she grabbed his hand, leading him back to their home.

__

__

"I only do it for you, Lucy." Gray chuckled, following her lead. Their previous kiss becoming a little more heated behind their closed doors.

__

* * *

What a welcome, indeed, she though as finished with another long drag. Smiling slightly as she let the small memory consume her.

The guild was what made her happiest in life, but Gray was something different. She couldn't even begin to describe the impact his presence made on her life. Maybe it was best that she couldn’t articulate her love for him. But if she put it in words, it would give her less to think about in relation to him.

Lucy put the butt in the ashtray, returning her attention back to the window. How peaceful it was to watch the snow fall. The small glistening flecks piling on top of each other and coming together to create bigger piles of snow. Ample hills of the pure white surrounding her home, the trees making them darker as the sun beamed its great light. Soft, white blankets still illuminated in the shadow of the trees. 

These scenes always reminded her of him, the celestial maiden sighed. She would have to go out and shovel the piles to the side later. 

She pondered more on various unimportant things, also debating on whether or not she should light another cigarette.

Finally coming back to her senses, she noticed a cloaked figure approaching her home, how weird. Now who in the world could that be? Most knew to let her be when she was at home. Not because they finally understood boundaries, but because they knew she needed her time alone.

She slid off the counter, looking around for her keys or whip or any weapon in general. It wouldn't be too harmful to have anything if the visitor didn't turn out to be the friendliest.

She was starting to get frantic as she searched more (overlooking the knife set on the counter and other cutlery), the visitor should be here- a hard rapping started on the door. Shit, she thought. She'll just have to brace this with her fists.

The blonde opened the door coming face to face with the least expected person. Nonetheless, she was still a criminal. Her dark, violet hair spilled out of her hood as she pulled it back. Her ruby red eyes filled with the same sorrow she felt herself.

She never interacted with this woman much before; why is she here on my doorstep. She deduced it had to do with Gray, but what could she say? She wasn't going to try to babble on and make a simple conversation like an idiot. She had to figure out the when, how, and why she was on her doorstep.

A battlefield was where she thought they would meet first, alas the mage stood right in front of her. Very confident in her stance, her features soft and mellow; a completely different person from what Lucy remembered. 

She was brought out of meddling thoughts as the dark haired woman suddenly passed her threshold. Gloved arms wrapped around the blonde’s frame. Lucy stiffened, not expecting this at first, relaxing as she embraced her in return. She did not expect the woman to be like this upon their first official introduction. 

They stood there, grasping and clutching one another as a mutual understanding and tears flowed between them. Though the possibilities of why she was there still flowed through her mind. It felt like an eternity as they held each other, seeming like neither of them wanted to let go. This was the most comforted Lucy had felt in a while. When they finally released one another, there was an awfully long and awkward pause.

It ended when she composed herself, her red eyes filling with bitterness when she spoke,"We have located the Crimson Raiders…"


	2. Introductions

At the mere mention of their name, she froze. Lucy stood in the doorway wide eyed. Two years later and someone had found them, there was no way this could be a joke. Baffled, the blonde responded,”W-What?” 

The woman just stood there with a smirk, fulfilling her request,”Yes, Crime Sorciere has found the Crimson Raiders.” Once she got word of her adopted brother’s death, their guild was always on the lookout for them, and they had finally gotten a lead. Finding this destructive and barbaric dark guild would finally atone for all of her previously committed sins. Dispelling her from the great burden weighing on her. 

Lucy opened the door all the way, beckoning the jet black haired woman inside. The blonde didn’t want to let the cool air in any longer as the winter season was hitting hard this year. She closed it, gesturing to the living room as she walked inside. 

Eager to get the details, the heiress could not forget her manners,“Please have a seat and make yourself as comfortable as possible. But before we get into the specifics, would you like anything to eat or drink, Ultear?” The blonde found her way to the kitchen already grabbing a kettle and tea bags. 

The room held an aroma of smoke, and something Ultear could not put her finger on. The scent was oddly comforting in a way. “I’m going to have to decline your offer. We ate just before we got into town.” Ultear seated herself in a dark lounge chair, throwing her legs over the side as she leaned her back against the arm. If this wasn’t comfortable, then what else could be. “I am fairly tired. Our journeys are always filled with great difficulty. Our work is not for the faint of heart.” The time mage smirked as she said the comment, condescension dripping in her voice. 

She stiffened and shook off the comment as she put everything back, grabbing the pack of cigarettes and a lighter as she made her way to the living room. “This may be a small lead, but don’t get too excited or antsy about it. But we are confident enough to pursue it.” 

Lucy sighed and turned the lights on, as the light from outside was fading. Amber and pink dancing together as the sun set. The cold wind whirling around outside, howling as the snow began to fall harder.

Ultear looked upon Lucy with concern, sighing as a response to hers. “You don’t have to worry about this. We are capable of finding them, Makarov let me know that it was ok for us to complete this task.” 

Lucy stopped, turning toward Ultear with irritation in her eyes and voice,”This should be Fairy Tail’s job, not yours.” Anger boiled within her, they should not have been entitled to finish this. Ending it once and for all was the guild’s entitlement as he was a dearly loved member. Gray was a part of their family. Not theirs. She felt sorrow as she realized the decision her guild master made.

Ultear shot her the same look in return. “You didn’t let me finish.” She sat up, crossing her legs as she gave Lucy a haughty smile. “Crime Sorciere would like to extend an invitation to you. We would like you to join our guild as a temporary member as we continue our search for this guild. Consider this offer as I give you the details of this lead.” 

Lucy nodded as she pulled out a cigarette, pausing before she lit it. Even if Ultear’s first impression wasn’t the best, the blonde certainly didn’t want to make her guest uncomfortable,”Do you mind if I smoke?” She took a seat on the couch closest to Ultear. 

The white bows on her head flittered as she shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, Cobra and Racer have eased me into it. You mind if I have one?” Surprised, Lucy handed one to her, lighting it too. 

They both seemed to take a drag simultaneously. Their exhales leaving a cloud of smoke in front of them. A sheer gray screen forming in front of the women, unhurried, it disappeared leaving its own dark smell. Lucy leaned back, the nicotine buzzing around in her brain. Some of the edge she felt taken off by the chemical rummaging around her brain. Everytime she inhaled, she understood why Gray smoked. It was calming. “I didn’t take you for a smoker.”

“Only every once in a while. The situation we’re putting ourselves in is going to be extremely stressful. I’m going to take this time as we’re preparing to relax. You should too.” Lucy nodded leaning on the arm of the chair as she listened to her speak. They would have a lot to prepare for if they are following this guild. The only time she faced them, things went to hell. Not that she put up much of a fight in the first place. Going against them again was not going to be all shits and giggles. They were merciless as they took towns, even cities in their stead. 

Her red eyes oozing seriousness as she started to explain the situation they were going to put themselves in if they were to go looking for this guild. Her words made it seem like Lucy didn’t already know. Ultear cleared her throat, stamping out her cigarette. “Our lead has come from the Magic Council. They have exclusively ordered us to find this guild and destroy them. They’re not concerned on them being dead or alive. If we complete this mission, the Council has decided to pardon everyone in the guild of our misdeeds.” Now Lucy understood why this lead was more significant than she thought previously. 

Ultear paused as she stamped out her cigarette, placing the butt in the ashtray. “We were informed by the council’s agents that they were to be raiding the small town of Luna in the next couple of weeks. We are to meet with the mayor of this town as soon as we get there.” 

Lucy gave a small nod as the council’s agents were much like the government’s except they were mages. The Central Magic Agency, CMA, was created in the Council’s reconstruction so that an accident like Tartaros could be stopped. This organization is the equivalent of the law enforcement to her own guild. They were to protecting the citizens as the agents were to protect whatever higher power they worked for. 

Ultear continued, “If you choose to come with us, we would leave within the next day or so. If we were to be transported it would take a week, but since we’re on foot it’s going to take twice as long. Maybe even longer due to the unforgiving winter we’re having this year.” Lucy gave her an odd look. Ultear sighed, ”We don’t normally take trains or cars so that we’re not easy to track especially now that we have added members.” 

She nodded, lighting another cigarette. She drew in some more, the end glowing red, slowly exhaling the smoke. The cold made it visible, the white puff swirling around in the air as it slowly dissipated in the room. Lucy stared at it in awe. “Have you made a decision yet?” 

Lucy turned back to Ultear, flicking the ash into the tray. That wasn’t a question she could refuse, but why did she want to? Sure, the Crimson Raiders were dangerous, but she had been up against that same danger before. Lucy took another puff as she thought about it, propping her elbows up on her knees. The ash falling to the floor as she did so. 

There were only two options: one being the most favorable, the other possibly saving her. She didn’t care about the second one, this was for him. Lucy, looked over at Ultear her words barely coming out as a whisper, her answer becoming entirely different, ”Would you like to stay the night? It’s getting late.” Why didn’t she give her original answer, she doubted herself. 

The corner of Ultear’s mouth quirked up when she stood, ”I better have an answer by the morning.” 

“I’ll show you to your room then. Though it wouldn’t be hard to tell which one it would be”, Lucy smiled as she got up, ”there’s only two rooms.” She stuck her unfinished cigarette in the tray, leading Ultear to the guest bedroom. “I can give you some night clothes.” They both seemed to be the same size, Ultear’s bust appearing to be a bit bigger. Her clothes would fit her just fine. 

The woman in question nodded as she stepped inside the room, slipping her cloak off. “That’s very generous of you. Leave them on my bed, I’m going to hop into the shower.” With that, she closed the door. 

She turned, her brown eyes unsettled as they gazed upon the door in front of her. She put her hand on the handle, the coldness seeping through her skin. She crossed the threshold, going through her bed clothes to find something modest for Ultear to wear. Nothing seemed to fit that criteria as she did so. 

She laid the clothes on her guest’s bed as requested, starting to leave the room as Ultear came out of the bathroom. The time mage began to speak, knowing she was there, “That was quite refreshing. We don’t get indoor plumbing as we travel most of the time. It’s nice when or if we do.” Lucy thought she would be in there for longer than she expected, or the dark haired woman just took quick showers. 

“I hope they’re to your liking. I couldn’t find anything that was very… modest.” Well, she could have used Gray’s pajamas, but they were hers. Ultear laid them out, nodding. She replied,”It’ll do for now. I’m leaving tomorrow, anyways.” It was as if she didn’t expect Lucy to come along.  
Without looking at her she continued, ”Good night Lucy. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She dismissed her, in her own home. If she were to go, hopefully, she could get over the time mage’s attitude. She was very commandeering, similar to Erza’s personality, but this was different. Much more condescending than her favorite redhead

“Sleep well.” Lucy chirped as she left the room, closing the door behind her. That woman might be the end of her if they were to work together. At this point, she definitely would not trust her with her own life. 

She made her way back into her own room. Lucy stared at the bed, standing close enough that her knees were touching the bedside. Could she do it tonight, if not now then would she ever be able to. She hadn’t slept in the bed for two years, it was theirs not just hers. 

She sat on it, laying back as a sob spilled from her. She started to think about the nights they spent here. They told each other their deepest secrets here through their pillow talks, played their favorite board games, and made love all on this bed. She couldn’t stand to be there without him. Another sob spilled from her, the tears slipped down her face to fall onto the bed. She lay there crying exhaustion taking over when she passed out. Failing to notice the faint golden glow of her keys that were placed on her bed stand.

* * *

She awoke, except this wasn’t a real awakening. She stood in a field of light, the grass grazing lightly upon her legs. Everywhere she looked was the same golden grass, she appeared to be in a ephemeral field. She began to walk, and walk, and walk; it didn’t seem like she was getting anywhere. 

A deep voice came from behind her,”You look as beautiful as ever, Lucy.” At this she turned to come eye to eye with the person she was looking for the entire time. 

“Gray…,” she didn’t know what to say. This didn’t matter as he put his finger to her lips, silencing her. 

“Don’t worry, princess. You don’t have to look for me any longer.” As he said this, his body started to fade. Lucy grasped his hand as he started to leave, tears forming in her eyes. 

“D-Don’t leave! I can’t be without you!” She pleaded, trying to pull him back. A single tear fell down her face. 

Gray pet her hair assuringly, his voice soft as his body finally left,”But you’ve been without me this whole time.” 

Lucy stood there her toes curling in the soft dirt, the ground all around her started to fade too. Panicking, she did not know where to go. She stood as she braced herself for the worst, until another bright light showed. 

In front appeared Natsu and Yukino, ghosts floating in front of her. A brilliant light glowed from their intertwined hands. It seemed as if she was going to get a visit from everyone who was lost. Natsu spoke first with a bright smile,”What are you doing there, Luce? Ya have places to go.” The tears really started to fall, as she shook her head. 

Yukino smiled softly as she spoke, ”Follow you heart. He will be there if you do.” 

Lucy was tired of the cryptic way they were speaking, ”What do you mean? You are all dead. No one is going to be there besides them! I can die.”

The spirits in question gave each other a knowing look, beginning to fade. Empathetically they looked at her as they vanished, leaving the celestial maiden alone in the dark. 

Then she fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!!! Only these first couple chapters will be short. From what I've written so far, way longer. Leave a comment if you liked it, or if there's something I can change. Have a good day!!


	3. Moving Forward

She shot straight up, finding her body slick with sweat and her hair a tangled mess. The sheets drenched with her perspiration, but she couldn’t remember tucking herself in. She was never under them to begin with. “Morning Lucy,” the soft timbre startled her as she saw Leo standing at her bedside. He passed her a small towel, which she immediately wiped her face with. “You sleep well?” 

Lucy frowned as it should be evident that she had not. “I don’t need to deal with you right now, Leo. Please leave.” She swung her feet over the bed, her feet dragging as she walked to the bathroom.

She was always too polite when she was demanding of something or giving orders, it wasn’t in her heart to do so. This trait is what also made her a good master for her spirits, because she wasn’t just their owner but a friend. Not a mean bone in her body anywhere, he thought as he looked upon her in dismay. “I asked because we were all worried about you last night. Did you see them again?” 

She didn’t answer, which he took as a yes. “Lucy-” 

She cut him off, ”If you’re not gone by the time I get back…”, what was she going to say? The prospect of breaking their contract floated through her head, but that was a little too drastic. And she needed him by her side. Instead she ended her sentence by closing the door on him. 

When she stepped into the shower, her tensed body relaxed. The hot water cascading down on her was always a simple remedy to her stress. Making the apprehension from her dream completely disappear. Steam slowly filled the room the longer she lingered in the shower. She knew she could last without it’s warmth when she went with Crime Sorciere. With that thought she knew that was going, had to go. If she didn’t, she would regret it forever. 

A smile grazed her ample features, washing the rest of the conditioner out of her hair. An opportunity was made for her from the gods, she wouldn’t let it escape her. 

When she finished, she stepped out into her room, the steam following after her. Leo wasn’t anywhere in sight, but she didn’t feel him leave. That sneaky lion. She quickly got dressed into an outfit that was most suitable to the cold, drying her hair out with a towel when she walked into the living room.

The aroma of freshly made batter and maple filled her nose before she saw the both of them. They were conversing by the stove, not noticing her. She smiled as she watched them. Hopefully he wasn’t trying to play the role of a womanizer right now. They burst into laughter, Ultear’s not sounding how she believed it would. It was light and playful, not as deep as she thought it would be. It was a nice sound, and her face looked nice with a smile. The time mage was just full of surprises and she only just officially met her yesterday.

She interrupted them, ”Good morning to you both.” She slid into a stool next to the breakfast bar, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Ultear slid into the seat next to her, seeming to be cheerful. “The pancakes smell nice. Did you put strawberries in them?”

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I just made the pancakes plain.” Ultear replied in a cool manner, smirking when Lucy’s mouth made an “o” shape.

Her guest shouldn’t have made breakfast. She was under the impression that Leo had made them. “O-Oh… You really didn’t have to make breakfast.” Leo chuckled as he placed two plates in front of them. Their plates held a stack of three pancakes, both topped with whip cream and syrup. Freshly chopped strawberries only topped her pancakes, she smiled as she imagined the fruit bursting with it’s sweet flavour in her mouth. 

Her red eyes were focused on the pancakes as she cut into them, ”I thought it would be payment for letting me stay in your home last night.” She hummed lightly as she chewed on the delightful pastry. 

Lucy popped a slice of strawberry into her mouth, giving Ultear a small nod as her reply. They ate the rest of the meal in an enjoyable silence, she supposed that her guest wasn’t much of a talker. The zodiac leader took this time to clean and put everything away. He took away their plates when they were finished, washing them too. 

“Your pancakes were really good, I hope I can enjoy more of them as we make our way to Luna.” Lucy chirped, chewing on the last of her pancakes. 

Ultear turned to face Lucy, ”So, that is your choice?”

The blonde nodded, turning to face her, ”I’m going with you guys.” Even if her face didn’t show it, her pupils widened showing her astonishment and disappointment. She really didn’t want the blonde to come along. 

She simply nodded to her response and got off the chair, pulling her cloak on over her shoulders. “We leave immediately then. Pack your things, we will be waiting at the guild. We leave at noon. We will not wait if you are tardy.” She tied the string around her neck, giving Lucy a threatening glare as she left her home. 

Ultear’s response left Lucy dumbfounded as she sat there in her stool. If she didn’t want her to come, it was possible the others would treat her the same. She hoped that she would never see that cold gaze from the time mage again. It left her feeling unsettled, because she hadn’t done anything wrong. 

The lion spoke, bringing her out of her thoughts,”I don’t think you’ll need to be carrying much on you, Lucy. It would be wise to travel light in this type of weather.” 

“I imagine Virgo has already done the job of packing my things. Why don’t you help me with my backpack.” She stepped off the stool, going back to her room. 

Leo wasn’t buying Lucy’s act,”You have to talk about this Lucy. If you’re seeing them, you have to tell us. We’re here to help, you know that.” 

She grimaced, not ready to give up the energy it required to force his gate closed and because of his comment. She wasn't going to back down, “You’re making it sound like I’m schizophrenic. I’m not seeing people while I’m awake, only in my dreams. They just won't go away. No matter what we do or try, they always come back.” She huffed, looking through her jewelry box. 

She didn’t know what she was looking for until the faintest piece of light ran over the small drawer she was rummaging through. The glimmer of silver caught her eye; a small sword cross gleaming as she moved some other necklaces out of the way. It was crying out as it shimmered in the light the beam provided, singing out for help as it did when she first found it. 

The spirit sighed, running a hand through his orange tresses. “I know, but we can try something new. You have…” His words drowned out as the memory careened it’s way through her brain. Her focus going to the sword shaped cross as she pulled it onto the palm of her hand. Wrapping the cool chain around her fingers, as she began to relive the memory.

* * *

She was the only one out of her group to come out of the facility alive. Unlike her, many other mages were found with infected wounds, missing limbs, and the inability to use their magic. She shivered at the sight of those who were rolled out on gurneys looking unrecognizable. But they all shared psychological, emotional, and physical scars. 

She was in there for three months and in every way, shape, and form it was a living nightmare. She saw and experienced things she never thought were possible. Operations on people who were conscious, mage’s magics being stolen from them, and many other things. She shook her head as these things crossed her mind, as if it would get the images out of her mind. 

She treaded through the aftermath, most of the destruction covered with mountains of snow. It was only a week ago, and everything was already covered up. The Magic Council already came in to survey and take account of what had occured. The building looked inconspicuous as it originally stood, luring in mages that took their jobs. 

Erza didn’t want her to come back, she said it would only bring her sorrow; the scene would be too much for the celestial mage’s heart. She wasn't wrong, but there had to be a clue amidst the wreckage.

She rubbed her shoulders as the wind picked up, her breath coming out in small white puffs. The maiden walked kicking pieces of concrete or metal to the side just to find something that could lead her to another place. There had to be one thing that gave an insight or information to where the dark guild went. 

Lucy knelt on the ground, moving small pieces of rubble. The snow felt like little pins under her, biting into her the longer she stayed there. Her hands shook as she pushed bigger pieces of rubble, gradually moving her way through the pile. One piece of concrete, proving to be a little stubborn caused her to push her weight against it until it fell over. It fell with a thud, snow blowing out from under it. 

The fallen piece of concrete opened to reveal a dark hole. Her brown eyes peered into it, the mage coming across a large piece of silver, encrusted with a dark red blotches. She froze as she gazed upon it, the brown worn and torn, belt restraints calling her name. The operating table seeming to tease her a she knelt in the piercing snow. 

She clammered to her feet, forgetting about her search of a clue. The piles of rubble starting to whisper her name as she left, heaving her feet through the snow. The blonde followed her previous imprinted footsteps to get back to the village her and Ezra were staying at. She didn’t look back as she felt her fears were following her, they were going to consume her if she did. 

The blonde made her way through the white woods, stopping to catch her breath. She bent over, placing her hands on her knees her breaths coming out in small white whisps. The whispers were still following her. She made to leave but a faint glimmer of silver caught her eye.

Lucy slowly made her way over to a very tall and broad tree, a chain moving with the wind. As she came closer it called to her, shimmering as the light bouncing off from the snow hit it. She recognized it from the distance she was at, but wasn’t sure who it could belong to yet.

It was odd enough that it was hanging there. She grasped it, her clothed thumb running over the small cross. It was tacked to the tree, but it didn’t appear to be a message of any sort. Gray was here, she looked around to see if anything else could be lying around. Nothing, and even if there was it was lost in the ocean of white. She wasn’t going to dive for anything. 

The necklace seemed to repel soft murmurings she was hearing before. She smiled as she put it around her head, the cross falling down her jacket. Lucy had a small bounce in her step as she walked the rest of the way back to the hotel, ignoring the various voices bouncing around her head. The silver cross repelling the negative murmurings. 

She failed to notice the dried red substance splayed across the bottom of the tree’s oak trunk.

* * *

She didn’t remember why she stopped wearing it in the first place. Now that she thought about it, she couldn’t recall ever putting it in the jewelry box in the first place. 

She slipped it on, the cool cross lying just above her breasts. The crisp chain and the piece of jewelry itself gave her a sense of comfort as it reminded her of Gray. She smiled as the cold necklace sent a small shiver through her. Very chill, much like the magic she knew second best.

“Lucy…,” she was was brought out of her wandering thoughts, ”are you listening to me?” 

The mage in question turned around, shaking her head. Holding the cross between two fingers she responded as she toyed with it, ”Sorry, I wasn’t. It wasn’t important was it?” 

The celestial spirit shook his head, giving an exasperated sigh. “You’re lucky that I love you so much.” He looked at the necklace, recognition appearing in his eyes. “I thought you lost it.” 

She could never lose his necklace. She would never forgive herself if she did. Lucy gave him a wide smile as she ran her thumb over the cross,”Apparently not. But we should get going, my dearest lion. I don’t want to make them wait.” 

The celestial spirit grabbed her backpack,”Of course, my dearest Lucy.” Her mood seemed to change drastically after she found his necklace. “You can get yourself more acquainted with them if you arrived earlier.” 

They left the small cottage, Lucy locking the door before they left. The maiden and spirit trotted down the path, blonde hair flitting around her frame as she turned, looking at the house one last time.

The realtor mentioned that the house might have been enchanted since the wood never aged. It was practically timeless. Now that she thought of it, perhaps she said it just to sell the place. It didn’t matter either way, because they were sold on it the moment they laid their eyes on it. 

She stared in awe at it. Her honey brown eyes filling with warmth as she gazed upon the vine-covered home. They crawled up over the cream coloured shingles, small blue flowers sprouting from the small bulbs. It looked like it came out of a fairy tale, which is why it originally appealed to her. Not so much for Gray, but he admitted that he loved to see the flowers blooming in the winter. 

A small smile graced upon her lips, when she remembered how they originally stumbled upon it house searching. She was surprised when Gray asked her to move in with him over dinner. They were celebrating their six month anniversary, the blonde certainly not expecting his proposition. With great fervor, she agreed. Then the rest of their time together started in the small cottage. 

Who was she to say no, she loved him. She always had. 

They moved into the house not long after that date and lived there together for almost three years. Lucy living in the quaint home for not longer than two years after Gray’s death. 

She turned back around, sliding her arm through Leo’s,”Let’s go.” Her smile still in place,” I have a good feeling about this new mission.”

* * *

The duo took their time as they strolled on the snow covered path leading them to Fairy Tail. Lingering along it, just so they could admire the flittering minute white crystals fall from the sky. They swirled about the path, dancing along the pair’s noses as their feet leisurely made footprints in the path. Sparkling flecks of the purest white, sticking the orange and blonde hair, making the couple radiate. 

The winter wonderland seemed to glisten with delight, as the two made their way to the guild. Beams of light slipped their way through the branches to lay upon the white mounds, making them glisten with content. 

Pink lips moved as they softly chided her partner when he made silly comments. Playfully hitting the lion’s shoulder when those said comments became more idiotic and childish. 

He always knew how to cheer her up. Lucy’s laughter rolled into the surroundings as he continued to poke fun at her. The blonde did the same in return to the devious lion. Their overflowing jubilation coming to a halt once they faced the towering and mocking doors of the guild. Once they stepped through, nothing would be the same again.

* * *

Leo’s lips skimmed across her pink cheek, letting them linger. “I will take my leave now. And you know I will come out if you don’t call me yourself.” He chuckled, combing Lucy’s hair behind her ear. 

Her already pink cheeks deepened in color, acknowledging his statement. “I know, this quest we’re leaving for is going to require you… a lot. Be ready for it.” Determination spread across her face,”We will not let each other down.” 

“Of course, my dearest Lucy.” He looked bemused, disappearing in a wisp of sparkles. 

“My dearest lion…,” her features fell as he took his leave. 

The doors of the guild looked at her with dread, almost daring her to come inside. She could already hear the regular hustle and bustle of the guild she knew so well. Not having been there for days, she could already imagine that she was going to get bombarded. The possibility was lessened due to Crime Sorciere’s arrival. 

She took a deep breath, her exhale leaving a small puff of white. Shaking hands pulling open the doors of the guild. Most didn’t stop what they were doing to look up, it was only a small handful. Those who did greeted her with the utmost decorum, adorning her with hugs and kisses; making it seem like she hadn’t been there for weeks instead of days. Sadly, she would not return for a unknown period of time. 

The celestial maiden’s spirits lifted as she embraced their affections. She dismissed them, heading to the combined tables that seated the guild she was looking for. 

Piercing red eyes fell upon her as she walked up, a gloved hand pulling a chair out for her. “Right here, Lucy.” Ultear could be so passive-aggressive, she really was perplexing to the blonde. 

Lucy sent a smile her way as she sat down, facing the rest of the guild, ”Hey guys.” The group acknowledging her with a mix of glares, amusement, and indifference. One of the members currently asleep, it was very typical of him. 

Years ago Lucy had forgiven the Oracion Seis’ attempt on her life. They said they would be forever grateful for it, but it didn’t look like they remembered her graciousness. Specifically from Sorano, but she assumed it was for an entirely different reason. Possibly due to the failed and small fling she had with Gray. 

Jellal cleared his voice, his posture demanding attention. “Welcome our new guild member, even if she is temporary.We are glad to have you accompany us, Lucy.” He nodded in her direction, his lips quirking upwards in the slightest manner. 

Now the members gave her a better welcome, including Sorano. Lucy deduced that Jellal’s words were to be followed, or there would be greater consequences. 

Cobra kept his eye trained oh her, nothing of significance coming from his expression. “Ultear, you didn’t give her all the information. I thought you were supposed to brief her on the situation.”

Ultear unapologetically raised her hands,”I did brief her. She didn’t need to know all the details until her presence was official.” 

He sneered at her. Cobra didn’t want to start a fight in front of the blonde, she didn’t need to know how raucous they all were to one another yet. “We should take this into a back room then.” He looked to Jellal.

“I agree,” Jellal said. His mocha eyes were trained on Ultear, “You and me will talk later, understood?” 

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head in compliance.

“Follow me,” Lucy lead them down a hallway to one of the more secluded rooms of Fairy Tail. “This room should be good enough.” She held the door open, the team filing into the storage room. Heavy crates and boxes stacked around a rickety table barely allowing for a small walkway around it. 

The door creaked closed eerily, the group of mages taking their places around the table coincidentally located in the the middle of the room. Ultear and Cobra were at the sides of Jellal, Sorano and Meredy on Lucy’s sides. The sets of three opposite from each other, as Midnight and Racer headed the ends of the table. 

Jellal pulled a translucent orb fro his coat pocket and placed it in the middle of the rickety table. A brilliant stream of gold slipped through his fingers, the small orb lighting up a large screen shooting up into the air. It illuminated the dimly lit room, a crimson red guild mark appearing on a background of white. The atmosphere tightening around them the instant it showed. 

“As we already know, there is not much intel on the Crimson Raiders. We don’t know the true name of this heinous entity or any of the members identities aside from their magics,” Jellal announced. There was a pause, this was common knowledge to them all. 

The current name for the guild only given because of the copious amounts of stark red runes they left in the towns they destroyed. The artwork created from the blood strained from the citizens of the pillaged town, used for the rituals they performed. The group was smart to attack the rural farm towns and those located deep in forests or mountains. When they were first being investigated, it was originally classified as a cult. Since their main outpost had been foiled, their motives and magic usage had been discovered, placing them in the hands of the Magic Council. They labeled the cult as a dark guild, putting them at the top of the most wanted list in Fiore. 

“The CMA has given us information on the Raider’s next whereabouts. The town Luna has been targeted, but the agency believes that they have a different agenda than their usual motives. This small town holds a large shrine, which hundreds of years ago was used for mass rituals involving a variety of different sacrifices.” His two forefingers flicked to the side, the screen’s picture changing to show humongous moss covered stones. These stones were positioned in a large semicircle encroaching around a copper altar, a large stairwell at the foot of it. The steps widening as they led down into the cliff side of the ocean. 

Small lodge cabins on the outside of the altar, as if they were protecting it. “This is the altar located behind the village of Luna. From our own research,” Jellal’s mocha eyes focused on Lucy’s honey eyes,”we know this shrine was used to summon demons. Recent demons can’t compare to what came out of the ocean’s waters.” 

His hand moved again, illustrations of grotesque and outlandish demons appearing on the screen. The physiology of the creatures being misshapen, their bodies containing no congruency to one another. “These may not look like the most fearsome demons, but they are monstrous. Their magical affinities being much more than we can possibly hold. Ultimate havoc and mayhem will occur if these creatures set foot outside of the water. These images depict what will come to be if we fail to stop the Crimson Raiders.” 

The screen then turned off, the coolness of the room stinging them. Jellal slipped the lacrima back into his pocket, his mocha eyes never leaving Lucy’s. “This is your only chance to back out.” 

Now the tension in the room was holding them to a noose. They had to stop them, no matter what the cost was. They were all in for it, including Lucy. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. 

The mages shifted, all eyes on the celestial mage. Her tongue slipped out over her lips, she already gave her answer. Her voice unwavering,”My answer is the one I gave Ultear. I will be your teammate on this journey, whether you like it or not.” Her eyes narrowing at Ultear and Sorano. “I will provide all my skills and expect that you will have my back as I will for your own. I’m never going to give up.” This was going to be for him and for Natsu and Yukino. Those who were killed mercilessly and without thought. 

All of them, except for one, smiled at her answer. 

Arms wrapped around the blonde squeezing her. “Welcome to the guild, Lucy!” Meredy exclaimed. The girl jumped up and down with her, squealing. “You’ll be a great addition.”   
Ultear pulled the excited maguility mage off of her, a small smile plastered on her face. “What did I say about attacking people?” 

Lucy and Meredy sweat dropped. “I didn’t attack her though.” Her statement came out as a question. 

“I’m fine, really.” Lucy intervened, not wanting the young girl to get into trouble. “It’s nice to see her enthusiasm.” She giggled. 

Cobra jumped in,”Maybe you should put a leash on her.” Everyone laughed besides Ultear, not getting the joke. 

“She isn’t an animal,” she barked back. Her red eyes fuming. 

Merudy pat her adoptive mother’s back, stumbling over her words,”Calm down, Ultear.” 

Jellal cleared his throat, gaining their attention. He stood with authority, his words coming out with sternness,”We will eat and then leave.” 

The dynamic of the guild wasn’t a bad impression to Lucy, she observed them more as they ate lunch in the guild hall. Other members joining them as they threw a small party for their departure. They all laughed gaily and shared their drinks with one another, Sorano and Midnight even joining the mix. 

For the time being, the celestial mage would enjoy her time with Crime Sorciere to the fullest. They would find the Crimson Raiders and put a stop to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH! The way this chapter came out, made me really happy. The low-key LoLu pulled at my heartstrings as I wrote it ;_; Really love that pairing oml. Lucy will gradually become closer to Crime Sorciere through this story, more so with Ultear than anyone else (and someone else (; ). 
> 
> If you liked it leave and review! It really helps when writing!
> 
> ~ Newg

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter!! Leave a review if you liked it. ((:


End file.
